Kids' Favorite Songs (album)
'Kids' Favorite Songs' is an album that was first released on CD and cassette in 1997. The album was reissued by Koch Records on March 4, 2008. The re-released album included the same track listing; however, it featured new cover art and a CD booklet containing the lyrics. Track listing #The Farmer in the Dell - Big Bird and the Kids #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt - Elmo and the Kids #Ring Around the Rosie/Skip to My Lou - Prairie Dawn and the Kids #She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain/Turkey in the Straw - Big Bird, Elmo, Polly Darton, and the Kids #The Grouch Medley: Jack and Jill/Little Miss Muffet/Mistress Mary - Oscar the Grouch #In the Evening by the Moonlight - Hoots the Owl #ABC Medley: The Alphabet Song/Baa Baa Black Sheep/Twinkle Twinkle Little Star - The Count, Big Bird, and Prairie Dawn #Row, Row, Row Your Boat - Mr. Snuffleupagus and Elmo #Old MacDonald - Big Bird, Elmo, The Count, Oscar, and the Kids #I've Been Working on the Railroad - Zoe, Cookie Monster, and the Kids #Eensy Weensy Spider - The Count and the Kids #Oh, Dear, What Can the Matter Be? - Telly with Big Bird and Elmo #Oh! Susanna - Noel Cowherd and the Kids #Home on the Range - Elmo #This Little Pig Went to Market - The Oinker Sisters Cast *Fran Brill as Prairie Dawn, Zoe and Polly Darton *Kevin Clash as Elmo and Hoots the Owl *Jerry Nelson as The Count and Noel Cowherd *Frank Oz as Cookie Monster *Marty Robinson as Snuffleupagus and Telly Monster *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar *Ivy Austin, Tawatha Agee and Angela Cappelli as The Oinker Sisters *Featuring Saro Badalian, Calli Dye, Kelly LaCroix and Daniel Mirau as The Kids *Background vocals: Vanji Archer, Tom Armbruster, Charlie Brissette, Ed Mitchell and Terry Wood Credits *Tom Armbruster (keyboards), Charlie Brisette (bass), Tim Divers (trumpet), Jim Lum (guitars and banjo), Jim McCarty (drums), Norman Henry Mamey (keyboards), Frank Marocco (accordian), Ed Mitchell (keyboards and percussion), Dave Thomasson (sax, flute and clarinet), Mickey Wells (steel pedal guitar) *Album conceived and produced by Ed Mitchell *Associate Producers: Christopher Cerf and Charlie Brissette *Songs arranged by Charlie Brissette, Tom Armbruster, Norman Henry Mamey, and Ed Mitchell *Project Coordinator: Benedetta Campisi *Art Director for CTW: Bonnie Erickson *Special thanks to: Thom Cadley, Janelle Courts, Mark Enclert, Danny Epstein, Tina Funcaldo, Ryan Hewitt, Stephen Lazlo, Backy Mancuso-Winding, Anne Marie Kearns, and Renee Rachelle, John Phillips and Chuck Nankiwell Promo In 2001, Sony released a promo CD titled ''The Best of Kids' Favorite Songs. It featured three tracks from the album. File:BestOfKidsFavoriteSongsCover.jpg File:BestOfKidsFavoriteSongsBack.jpg Tracklist #Old MacDonald - Big Bird, Elmo, The Count, Oscar the Grouch, and the Kids #ABC Medley: The Alphabet Song/Baa Baa Black Sheep/Twinkle Twinkle Little Star - The Count, Big Bird, and Prairie Dawn #Row, Row, Row Your Boat - Elmo and Snuffleupagus Other releases Image:Kidsfavorites.JPG| 1997 Sony Wonder LT 67853 LT 67854 Image:KochKidsFavoriteSongs.jpg| 2008 Koch Records KOC-CD-4474 International releases Image:noimage-big.png| Australia EMI 72435 31852 2 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia EMI 72435 31852 4 File:ABC2013KidsFavouriteSongsAustralia.jpg| Australia, 2013 ABC Image:KidsFavSongsJP.jpg| Japan, 2005 Pony Canyon Records IPCA-30002 See also *Sesame Street discography *''Kids' Favorite Songs, video *Kids' Favorite Songs 2'', sequel __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums